


Empty Vessel

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Innuendo, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Jason withdraws his protection from Gotham and the jackals descend.An earlier blurb.
Relationships: Implied Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Empty Vessel

Nightwing strained against his bonds, testing for weaknesses even though he knew he’d find none. “What the fuck, Wilson?” He rasped, tired, in pain from the fight. “I thought you’d given up on me! Why the sudden interest?”

A husky laugh tumbled from the throat of the mercenary as he circled the younger man. “I never gave up on you, pretty bird. Your brother just kept me away.”

“What?” Dick bit out, confused.

“ _Jason_.” Slade rumbled, nearly purring. “Just as beautiful as you stretched across my sheets.”

“No!” The hero choked out, disbelieving. It had to be a trick. Bullshit. Something Slade thought he could dangle over his head and use to manipulate him. 

“Oh, _yes_. Mutually beneficial agreement. He quite enjoyed it. Hood spent the odd weekend in my bed, occasionally helped me out on a job, and I left you alone.” Slade eyed him coldly for a moment. “I don’t know what you bats did to him, but he’s withdrawn his protection. You’re all _mine_ , pretty bird.”

Dick shuddered as a warm hand curled around his throat, unsure if his stomach turned with anxiety or anticipation. 

____

“Hello, Detective.”

Tim whipped around, scattering the bags of groceries to the floor. “What the fuck are you doing here, Ra’s?”

The ancient rose serenely from the chair. “It is time to end these games, Timothy. You will come with me. We have already collected Damian.”

“What? You haven’t shown interest in Damian or me in years. Why the change?” Heart pounding, he edged towards his weapons cache.

Ra's shot him an amused look and one of his Shadows appeared, cutting him off.

“Yes. However, now the Cursed One is out of the way we can operate in Gotham again.”

“The Cursed One?”

The man’s lip curled in distaste. “You’re _aware._ The one you call Jason withdrew his protection from the city. Why do you insist on acting ignorant? It doesn’t suit you.”

“You call Jason the Cursed One?!” The teen asked, incredulous. What the hell did that mean? Possibilities cycled through his head. Tim paid for his distraction with a needle in his neck.


End file.
